


[R27/里纲]There's nothing in life but you

by LeeEverlasting



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeEverlasting/pseuds/LeeEverlasting
Summary: *架空/有小部分27女装/中间有废话预警
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[R27/里纲]There's nothing in life but you

**Author's Note:**

> 万字预警，感谢耐心
> 
> *写完发现我好菜，我想写啥完全没写出来，我对不起R27。以后有时间我还能想起它的话可能会再修一修吧。
> 
> [目前AO3仅用于存档和开外链]

辉煌灯火美酒舞池正在自己身后决绝地离去。里包恩抽出手枪，紧盯面前飞奔的猎物。当那位娇小的女仆逃进庭院里的迷宫花园后，她就彻底没有胜算了。

宴会间隙，她用从厨房偷来的银刀抵住他的后腰时，里包恩觉得无比好笑。他确定了这次宴会的暴发户雇主是个怎样自大无边的家伙——能用这种低级的方式被预备暗杀，而且竟然无知到敢对自己下手。也真不知道对方是个怎样的组织。

里包恩悠闲地欣赏奔跑的小鹿那敏捷的身姿，在只有自己知道的小路包抄，只是伸腿一个侧绊，一声满溢疼痛的闷响便结束了此次追击。

黑洞洞的枪口直指额头正中时，扑面而来的强烈杀气包围周身，让沢田纲吉无处可逃，就连意识都被捆绑威慑。但他还是镇静地扯掉已经歪斜得可笑的金色假发，露出小男孩有些毛躁的褐色短发，用尽量凶恶的眼神瞪向枪口的主人。

里包恩惊讶一瞬，他没有想到那种极其瘦弱的身形属于一个男孩儿。那接下来就更好办了——经验驱使他蹲下用手枪挑起那已被磨破的裙摆，一直撩到吊带袜的最上缘，精致小巧的手枪就被安放在一圈柔软的皮革腿环上。里包恩用左手取下它，注意到小男孩害羞忸怩的神色，一时兴起用它顺着男孩儿的大腿内侧从根部缓慢滑下，像极了洁白瓷杯边缘黏腻留痕的灿金蜂蜜。

但正事是不能耽误的。里包恩很快就调整成右枪抵住男孩的太阳穴，左枪抵住心口的姿势，黑夜更是加深了他本身的阴霾。在他想开口问些什么的时候，男孩子坚定了意志，用生疏的意大利语道：“在他们还没有来验收之前，请您现在杀了我。”

有点意思。

“但是不要——”

里包恩挑了挑眉，不想听萍水相逢将死之人的废话，也决定不浪费自己的子弹。扣下心口处的扳机后，小男孩睁大的双眼会再也承装不住熠熠神采，他会倒在迅速扩大的血泊之中，一些幸运的玫瑰在血液干涸之际还能用她们的根脉与殷红来一次拥吻……

但一声“咔嗒”后，什么都没有发生。

场面一度非常尴尬。里包恩二十多年来头一次被人用那种无语和认命的眼神盯着，而且还是来自一个毛头小子。

“但是不要用我的枪，”沢田纲吉说完那半句话，觉得好笑。他觉得这就是命运给将死之人的最后一个玩笑吧，留着给他在路上慢慢品味，“里面没有子弹。”

“你一开始就准备用那把小餐刀杀人？”里包恩很自然地把空枪塞进自己后腰，“那还不够戳穿那个暴发户的皮。”

“……说来话长，”沢田纲吉略微向两侧张望，“他们快来了。”

“那你闭上眼睛。”

虽然沢田纲吉不知道这人正在心中算计什么，但他还是乖乖听话闭上了双眼。枪托击打的强烈钝痛让他的大脑在晕眩中溺入深海，醒来时他注视着雪白的天花板，眼神缓慢聚焦，所有的感觉开始复苏——异常温暖的空气中纷扬着浅淡的清洁剂味道，他被柔软的被窝裹得严严实实，温和的触感就像许久未见的母亲的抚慰。

或许这里是天堂吧。沢田纲吉没想到双手沾满鲜血的自己，竟然没有被投下地狱。

不对……

意味不明的目光从床边投射而来，无形却有力，让沢田纲吉浑身不舒服。当他一偏头看清那是刚才追杀自己的人时，他感觉这里可能确实是地狱。

“明早六点起来做早餐。然后把衣服洗了，打扫一下房间。”

“……什么？”

*

沢田纲吉换好里包恩给他的衣服，镜中陌生的身影也在凝视自己——贴身的白衬衫与深咖色的短裤，外加干净无尘的皮鞋——他别扭地拽了拽领子，又把凸显的锁骨小心翼翼藏起来。不过这倒是让自己有了半分融进意大利的感觉。

他们住在一栋违规改造的旧公寓顶层，也是这个街区唯一一栋高度超过八层的“危楼”。沢田纲吉从螺旋楼梯间的天井往下望，能清楚看见里包恩不耐烦地瞥了眼手表，接着拔出手枪指向顶楼，恰好对准自己站立的方位：“蠢纲，我给你十秒钟，如果十秒以后你没站在我身边……”不需要听完，后半句威胁的话沢田纲吉了然于胸，里包恩的行动已然表明一切。

或者这么说，沢田纲吉早已给里包恩打上了“恶趣味老男人”的标签——恐吓就是行动，到时候他真的会开枪。

“一！”

沢田纲吉已经没有多余的时间继续思考。他狠下心自暴自弃般一屁股坐上楼梯扶手，稍一用力让身体前倾，整个人开始在如海岸线般漫长的扶手上滑行。此时沢田纲吉体会到了这栋老楼历经的岁月，扶手上经年累积的灰尘在他的惊扰下漫天飞舞，呛得他止不住流泪咳嗽，还于他身边勾勒出风的行迹。

“二！三！”

比安奇太太端着洗衣服换下的脏水抬头起身，正靠着楼梯扶手休息，沢田纲吉睁大眼睛抑制不住大叫一长串“啊啊啊啊”，吓得比安奇太太猛然回首，看着“飞驰而下”的亚裔男孩大脑开始停止运转，恐惧却让身体率先行动，被下意识抛到空中的洗衣盆制造出一场更直接的灾难，灰暗的水混着泡沫迎头淋下，沢田纲吉压低身子，在水流于空中形成的弧度下穿行而过。

“四！五！六！”

沢田纲吉头一次如此痛恨在走廊上乱搭乱建的行为，尤其是这种在跨过楼梯间形成的圆形天井腾空架超长晾衣杆的行为，也不知道他们是怎么把衣服晾到正中的。这种搭在扶手上的障碍完全躲不过，沢田纲吉只能在自己霎时滑过前先把晾衣杆的一端推入空中，否则接下来遁入虚空死无全尸的将是自己。倾下的晾衣杆精准打中楼下里奇太太蓬乱的卷发，正在对着小镜子沉迷妆容的胖妇人一个把持不住，艳色的口红直接从唇角划到耳根，一排湿漉漉的衣服沿着衣杆向她飞奔而来与她相拥。

“七！八！九！”

科伦坡先生的小儿子非常想偷几只父亲养的鸽子来玩，反正超过十的数他从来就没数清过。对面的小男孩罗西准备好了弹弓，用等待抑制自己的激动。科伦坡一脸冷笑着用铁丝深入锁孔，恍惚间听到楼上不远处传来渐进的大叫声。浓尘滚滚如雪崩般向自己无情袭来，科伦坡一个趔趄倒在地上，被摔在地上的鸽笼应和着沢田纲吉的大喊大叫完全敞开，几十只白鸽一齐向天井飞出，金色的阳光撒在它们洁白的羽翼上。罗西从没见过如此壮观神圣的场景，不过拉开弹弓的手却很是诚实，被打中的倒霉鸽子拽不起自己沉重的身子，垂直掉落，“砰”地落进采购而归的科伦坡太太满篮子的鸡蛋里，具体压碎多少可以通过科伦坡被打的吼叫哭喊来判断。

“十！”

里包恩只感觉到这栋楼几十年来积攒的灰尘全都冲着自己杀气满满而来，视野被模糊的情况下只能听到沢田纲吉刹不住车直接摔在自己脚边的撞击声。满腔的愤怒化为扣动扳机的一丝动力，里包恩对着天井也来了一枪，楼中正在大吵大闹声讨沢田纲吉的人全部闭嘴，骤然鸦雀无声。

沢田纲吉以为里包恩对自己开枪了，趴在地上等自己的生命流逝殆尽，却一下子被里包恩扯住领口拎了起来，大步走出灰白的尘雾。

两人站在街边拍打身上的尘土。沢田纲吉一直在不好意思地拍打裤子，他深知这条裤子从后面看已经相当于报废了。

“哼，我没想到你除了能给我洗衣服，”里包恩本来只是想来一次一路瞄准蠢纲身后开枪，看他惊慌狂奔的体验，“还能负责一下公共卫生。意大利政府需要你这样的人才。”

而后是两人之间心照不宣的长久沉默。他们走到一家大型商铺，本来内疚大于气愤的沢田纲吉在陪里包恩采购时突然听到他蹦出一句“你看上去人畜无害的，没想到还是个灾难”时，心中的小火山彻底爆发。此刻他很想把怀里抱着的所有商品直接撂下，但还是为了不引起别人注意而压低声音：“那你当初为什么要把我带回来？就是为了找个人给你干活吗？！”

里包恩低头瞥了眼沢田纲吉那充满反抗的神情，然后又在蠢纲怀中的小山上加了一瓶酱料：“像你这种半路出家的蠢货，他们要多少有多少，你凭什么觉得他们会去追杀你？”

“因为我偷了他们贩卖人口的证据……”说到这里沢田纲吉逐渐放低了音量，也算是明白了里包恩为什么选择让自己在他身边继续活下去——都是为了那些足够毁灭一个组织的证据……吗？

里包恩一挑眉，偷这种资料可不是容易事，他倒真没想到这个蠢纲竟然还有点过人的能力。虽然在影子政府的干预下，这些本质上并没有多大用途。

“别想太多，蠢纲。我选择救你而不是杀了你，”里包恩又在沢田纲吉怀里塞了两根面包，“是因为其实你并不想死。”

里包恩没有理会沢田纲吉的错愕，只是确保这条小尾巴会跟着自己到处走，就边对着货架挑挑拣拣边道：“我第一次开枪的时候，你在发抖。其实你并不是真的想死。如果你真的想，直接对自己来一枪就可以，根本不需要那么大费周章。”

沢田纲吉不能否认，低垂眼帘陷入沉默。半晌，他才对里包恩说：“因为我回不去了。”

“回日本？”里包恩的直觉让他戒备起来，瞥了眼身后背对着自己的两个男人，压低帽檐，改用日语交流：“你可以选择给我打工，等攒够船票钱，你就可以回去了。当然，今天你又给自己增加了邻居们的精神损失费和那栋破楼的修缮费。”

被里包恩的日语震惊片刻的沢田纲吉很快又陷回思维怪圈。并不是因为钱。沢田纲吉想起自己的双手早已在几年间非人的压迫下沾满鲜血，就觉得自己已经没有资格回去见到妈妈和朋友了。里包恩把沢田纲吉的黯然神伤看在眼里，不需言明，他就已经了然个中原因。

“那就从今天开始，再也不杀人。”里包恩此时所说的救赎，其实本来是准备留给未来可能会金盆洗手的自己，“所谓罪恶的沉重，都是你自己幻想出来的，想要解决它们也只能改变你的内心。”

沢田纲吉本还想反驳什么，但与里包恩那从阴影中投射而来的目光相撞后，他也意识到附近开始暗流涌动了。

里包恩即像兄长又像父亲那样搂住沢田纲吉的肩膀，带他不紧不慢地走向出口。沢田纲吉在一个拐角处随手放下所有货物，加快步伐，之前被锁定的两个男人也随之行动，开始追踪猎物。

这里是中立区，只要不是特别偏僻无人的地方，任何组织之间都不能产生冲突。沢田纲吉正这样想着，却见里包恩搂着自己拐进一个黑黢黢的小巷，寂静得只剩他们的呼吸声。

当沢田纲吉被拐进公厕的时候，他整个人都处于一种即将炸毛的状态。他被里包恩塞进一个厕所隔间，隔板上大大小小的孔洞与扭曲的涂鸦昭示着这里曾经与即将发生过多少肮脏下流的欢爱之事。

里包恩关紧门后走进隔壁。沢田纲吉靠近隔板，刚想和里包恩理论他战略决策的严重错误性，里包恩的食指突然从其中一个小洞中伸过来，准确地按住他仍未开启的双唇唇中，示意他噤声。

只一个动作就让发烫的绯红瞬间爬上沢田纲吉的脸颊，大脑急需冰块辅助降温。他真的希望自己曾经没被灌输过这些暗黑奇诡的知识，否则自己现在也不会如此局促。

“赎罪的第一天，先从不要见血开始。”

公厕门口出现了衣料摩擦的窸窣声。沢田纲吉听见里包恩稍微开了个门缝，紧接着是一串脚步声，枪支掉落，男人窒息的挣扎声在狭小的空间中格外刺耳。另一种脚步声在几分钟后出现，只有一声枪响，随后便是死寂。

结束了？

这未免也太快了吧！

沢田纲吉想象了一下自己该如何对付那些男人，只能掩面羞愧。里包恩是直接正面冲突，熟练与强大到对方毫无还手之地，而自己只能靠小聪明和运气。时间在紧张与不安中悄然流逝，沢田纲吉等着里包恩来敲门，来一脸讥诮地俯视自己，但四周的死寂似乎已生根发芽，茂密成荫。

空气中浮若游丝的血腥仿若刀锋，在沢田纲吉心上试探剐蹭——最后开枪的人是谁？倒在血泊之中的人又是谁？

沢田纲吉耐不住了。他习惯性摸了摸腰间，空空如也，身上连稍加锋利的东西都没有。他想了想，整个思考过程不超过三秒钟——拼了。虽然这个男人总是恐吓自己，总是把自己当作从天而降的苦力，但似乎他值得让自己豁出性命，去……

他还没有完成自我感化，门外便传来一阵轻微的脚步声。沢田纲吉屏住呼吸，紧贴侧壁，做好准备。门板突然大开，沢田纲吉一个手刃劈向眼前的黑影，倏地被人锁住手腕。嘲讽般的冷哼如期降临，宛如一盆冷水从头淋下，里包恩正居高临下地“欣赏”着自己蠢到家的动作，他很肯定“蠢纲”这个称呼要背负一辈子了。

沢田纲吉用力抽出手腕，问里包恩到底干什么去了。答案是清理战场。里包恩表示既然说了不能见血，那就要贯彻到底。

临走前沢田纲吉扫了一眼全无痕迹甚至洁净一新的地面，对里包恩说意大利政府也需要他这样的人才。里包恩示意如果他看过隔壁隔间里的景象，他肯定不会这么想。“还有，你竟然和我顶嘴。”里包恩标志性的威胁语气逼近沢田纲吉的耳根，“我决定给你回国的船票升个舱，这样你的工期就要再延长个几十年了，蠢纲。”

*

教堂钟声在空旷的肃穆中震荡回响，孩子们排队整齐地走到门口后便如抛开所有命运似地一涌而出，青春年少与欢声笑语一并绕过沉默的里包恩而奔向太阳落下的尽头，那里有等待着他们的修女。

沢田纲吉不好意思地收下负责人给他的心意，整理好着装后走出教堂，如往常一样看到里包恩站在自己的自行车旁边，眼神时而似乎落在自己身上，时而似乎流连于远方。

里包恩打趣道蠢纲又离回国的目标更进一步了。沢田纲吉跨上自行车，背对里包恩以掩饰短暂的脸红——本来自己是义务去给孤儿院帮忙，但两年内负责人总是会满怀好意地给一些报酬，难以推让。虽然这也不是什么罪恶至极的丑陋行径，但每每听到里包恩这样说他，总感觉自己就像是急于逃离的叛徒……但在他已卸下沉重罪恶感的当下，下一步理所应当就是踏上归国旅途，可他总是好像在为什么模糊的情感在挣扎斗争。

“上车！”

少年把倔强的背影抛给里包恩，后者则心想顺应他一次也不是不可以——毕竟十六岁的沢田纲吉，已经不再是当年那个一味被自己牵着鼻子走的蠢纲了，虽然结局永远是反抗失败，还需努力。不过他低头瞅了眼已被礼品占满的后座，心说这是什么追求自由的羸弱人民的恶作剧吗。

里包恩悠闲地坐在车座上，沢田纲吉则站着踩动踏板，自行车在陡峭的坡道上飞驰而下，冬季的风贴着他们的发梢奔跑歌唱，没有半点凉意。里包恩很确定这是一种新型恶作剧了，自己的长腿根本无处安放，从路人的眼神中他能读出千百种不重复的嘲笑。

紧接着唤回里包恩报复思绪的是一个急转弯，一辆载满西红柿的牛车陡然闯入视野。沢田纲吉凭经验偏斜车把，但车身开始不听指挥地剧烈摇晃，果然载着个魔鬼要比平时难控制许多。里包恩不紧不慢伸手握住车把，宽大温热的手掌刚好覆盖在沢田纲吉小巧的双手上，控制方向轻巧自如。

“下次耍帅之前先做好功课，蠢纲！”

里包恩让沢田纲吉向后靠在自己身上，沢田纲吉只好局促地借力坐在车座最前端那一微乎其微的空间之上，双腿自然垂下，把好不容易获得的主动权全部让给里包恩。这个魔鬼的骑车风格合乎其人，方才的冷风只能算是温柔拂面，现在才是真正的狂怒呼啸。他们会经过一个菜市场，狭窄的道路两旁挤满了花花绿绿的货摊推车。里包恩选择忽视沢田纲吉夸张的警告，下巴紧贴在他的肩膀上，让蠢纲怕的话就缩在自己怀里，抓紧衣服。人们惊恐的表情在沢田纲吉眼前放大又远去，他只能选择听天由命，紧闭双眼挤进里包恩怀中，毛茸茸的脑袋逃也似地寻找安慰，侧脸相贴，压弯了里包恩的帽檐，思绪与身体都随着里包恩的动作不断下滑、穿梭……

逃出菜市场后，沢田纲吉只能忽视身后人人喊打的叫骂声，他觉得自己和里包恩已经快成为西西里岛居民的公敌了。

最后他们在一方平地上停下，松动的地砖在车轮辗轧过后诉说出古老与静谧。黑色点缀烫金的招牌下是一家奢华的手工定制衣帽店。里包恩随沢田纲吉走进，站在一旁听他用已熟练非常意大利语和年迈的店主交谈。

而后他看着沢田纲吉向自己走来，努力伸直了手摘掉自己的帽子，再把一顶质感上乘的纯黑毛呢礼帽轻轻地戴在自己头上。沢田纲吉的轻柔像极了那不勒斯花海里的蝴蝶，它们停驻的动作，温柔地仿佛在与花瓣亲吻。里包恩对着镜子打量自己，不得不腹诽蠢纲欠缺了基本的美学教育，这顶帽子放在自己头上简直是一种另类的打击报复。

“无事献殷勤，蠢纲你最近是不是做了什么对不起我的事？”里包恩故作亲昵的模样弯腰搂住沢田纲吉的肩膀，和他一起注视镜中的自己，在他耳边低声发问，温热的气息拂过他耳畔的细小绒毛，像是一种惊扰。沢田纲吉道就很单纯地送他一个礼物，干嘛一定要把人心都想得那么丑恶。店主站在柜台后笑看两位客人，语气中洋溢着属于春日的和煦芬腴，评价道他们父子的关系可真好啊。

明眼人都能看出他们一点都不像吧！沢田纲吉忍住羞赦与别扭的气愤，刚想客气地反驳店主，就听见里包恩不怀好意地对自己说：“对啊。来，叫Daddy。”  
沢田纲吉打了个冷战，迅速扔给里包恩一个眼刀，心说我受不了你了，为什么这人的恶趣味越来越不堪了呢。

店主把两人之间的互动看在眼里，又琢磨了一下那个暗示意味十足的称呼，投射过来的目光与笑容让沢田纲吉愈发难堪，狼狈地生拉硬拽着里包恩赶紧离开。他气鼓鼓地推起自行车就往回走，蓦地感觉头顶一沉，不听话的棕发被里包恩的帽子压了下来。

“哼，看起来更蠢了，蠢纲。”里包恩端详着戴上自己旧帽子的沢田纲吉，直白地讲出他最真实的想法。沢田纲吉还在生闷气，心想既然难看干嘛还要给我戴上，挣扎着想要甩掉帽子。它却一直被里包恩稳稳地压着，最终盖灭了沢田纲吉内心深处暴躁不安的小火苗，让他安心接受自己的存在。沢田纲吉安静后，里包恩收回施加的力道，双手插在西裤口袋中，跟在他的身边一步一步向家的方向前进。

那时已是傍晚，夕阳躲在晚霞后散放着每一日它最温暖的昏黄，把他们的肉体与灵魂一并映在古朴的砖石小路上，拖出长长的阴影。链条转动发出的细微声响填补着他们之间的无言，但这个世界此刻并不沉默。

那天他们到家时，屋里有一大半的区域已被贸然闯入者翻了个底朝天，讲究的装潢变身凌乱的垃圾场，看得里包恩很想当场拔枪对着空气开火。回归平静已有两年的沢田纲吉竭尽全力想要遏制住骤然萌生的猜测，倒是里包恩很快回神，语气轻松地说看来当年拐卖蠢纲的组织现在已经发展到敢涉足中立区了。

已经壮大到敢来挑衅自己了。

这半句话里包恩并没有说出口。

毕竟都是在泥潭中艰难跋涉过的人，他们倒也没有什么情绪上持久的波动。里包恩也难得参与一次家务，两人一起收拾残局，把完全报废的家具堆到走廊。那晚整栋楼里的住民都时不时站在走廊上仰视他们，听着阵阵噪音在天井之间从上至下迸发蔓延，但却没有人抱怨什么。直到十点左右，他们才算整理出足够两人居家生活的地方。

只剩一张床了，沢田纲吉只好与里包恩挤在一起。夜晚有些降温，里包恩默许沢田纲吉可以枕在自己的手臂上渐渐靠近，如两年前一样向自己索取着模糊的温存。这一天经历了耍帅失败和充满敌意的威胁，沢田纲吉很快就在莫名的失望与疲惫中坠入梦乡。第二天清晨，如果他还能醒来的话，那么身边还会像这一分这一秒，萦绕着贴身而来挥散不去的温热气息吗？

迎着翩然而至的月光，午夜时里包恩注视着沢田纲吉被梦境惊扰而微微颤动的眼睫，把人又往自己怀里揽了一些。那顶帽子真的够蠢的……价格不菲，足够花掉蠢纲那寥寥的积蓄。他感觉两年来蠢纲并没有刻意去攒钱，去关注海港上来往不息的邮轮，去撕裂泥沼般的现实。

在他的预想中，沢田纲吉离开的那天，一定是风和日丽的。自己是送行人群的万千分之一，被人流淹没，但他们都可以一眼找寻到对方的身影。庞大的邮轮上挂满彩旗，那时的沢田纲吉已经长高许多了，兼具成年人的线条，站在栏杆后向自己挥手告别。

但为什么一定要让他走呢？他留在自己身边也挺好的。崭新的一天以互相映入眼帘为起始，有人给自己做饭，打理家务……里包恩倒不是缺个苦力，也并不想让沢田纲吉浪费人生，虽然最初他把沢田纲吉带回家的原因确实有很大部分是想要个打杂的。

关心则乱，它通常是开启人第一次质疑自己强大的钥匙。

里包恩阖上双眼，回想方才的一片狼藉，感觉有些日子需要特别提前了。

*

杀手真的过得很随性。

尤其是里包恩这种无组织无纪律的恶魔。

收拾完碗筷的沢田纲吉突然被告知要和里包恩一起去那不勒斯旅游。沢田纲吉略微意外，这还是他第一次要和里包恩一起离开西西里岛。他擦干双手，问里包恩什么时候出发。

“五分钟后。”

“……啊？！”

“老规矩。”

里包恩从床下拉出一只旅行箱，整理好衣服后大步离开，空留沢田纲吉一个人呆在还未修缮完成的厨房无语错愕。当沢田纲吉回过神，穿戴整齐拿上行李，关好房门的瞬间，里包恩的倒数应声而起。

沢田纲吉要感谢自己两三天清洁一次楼梯扶手的习惯，毕竟有的创伤一次就足够刻骨铭心。

当时他很自然地拿上了里包恩的旧帽子，扣在自己头上，自我感觉很良好，没觉得有里包恩说的那么蠢。但毕竟没有那么合适，下滑的途中帽子腾空飞落，沢田纲吉伸手去抓也只是徒劳。在他将要落地的片刻，帽子刚好落到他的身边，手忙脚乱的沢田纲吉一个重心不稳，接住帽子的刹那直接跌入里包恩的怀中，被里包恩紧紧抱住。

“毫无长进。”里包恩如此评价。

“也没退步。”沢田纲吉接话。

“……你胆子倒是更大了。”

街边的路标指向海港。沢田纲吉望着车窗外的景色思索良久，问正在驾驶的里包恩：“去那不勒斯要坐船吗？”

里包恩答请蠢纲先生先描述一下那不勒斯在意大利的位置。沢田纲吉闭嘴不做声，除了西西里岛，意大利的其他地方对于他来说只是个名词。里包恩则头一次挺感谢拐卖蠢纲的组织和自己没给他灌输过正常的地理知识。

透过侧视镜，沢田纲吉发现远处一直有车辆的影子尾随不断。有了上次的警告，他打开里包恩车前的储物区，确认有枪支弹药后继续监视后方动态。里包恩也早已注意有人跟踪，但他们已经驶出中立区，这种距离还不动手，不像是来找蠢纲麻烦的。

所以对方的目标是自己。

寻仇吗？还是想给西西里的秩序来一次换血？里包恩的嘴角扬起一丝不易察觉的弧度。一直以来他都是实力的顶颠，也没有所谓的靠山，这些年来来往往到底得罪了多少人，究竟积累了多少援军，他自己也不怎么能理清了。

“蠢纲，坐好了。”

还没等沢田纲吉反应过来，里包恩看准一条小巷猛打方向盘，车身几乎是蹭着两壁在蜿蜒曲折的夹缝中穿行。周围的环境愈发陌生，沢田纲吉的双眼扫过路旁似乎根本只是摆设的商店，意识到这应该是里包恩先前规划好的安全通道。

从逼仄阴暗到洋溢欢声笑语的大街只需一瞬。在阳光下波光粼粼的海面透过车窗向少年招手，浓郁的湛蓝勾勒出沢田纲吉记忆中的海风与贝壳。但到意大利后他再也没有去过海滩，只是隔着金沙远眺海岸线，看红衣少女向自己招手，但眼神似乎落在他身后的远方。

里包恩过去某天说要带自己去海边转一转，在沙滩上晒日光浴，去潜水，夜晚搭个帐篷野营，那时可以看到最广阔的星河，就像在窥视自己的未来。不过因为他有一再连续的委托工作，这件事拖来拖去也就再无下文。

里包恩稍一偏头看沢田纲吉皱起的眉头和低垂的眼眸，无穷无尽的海岸线在窗外不断变换，他也想起了什么，腾出一只手缓缓揉着沢田纲吉的眉心，直到沢田纲吉觉得好笑，忍不住轻笑出声，褶皱被抚平的同时阴霾消散。

“我这不是在履行诺言了吗，带你去海边玩。”

路边有一群孩子在玩耍，一小瓶平平无奇的皂液被争来抢去。个子最高的男孩子拿到后把它举过头顶，在其他孩子羡慕的眼神下用自己的气息邀请出一连串剔透的精灵，在沢田纲吉他们的车前飞舞而过，在阳光下折射出艳丽的彩虹色。

“我自己已经去过好多次了。”算是去过吧，沢田纲吉有些赌气。

“但是没有我啊。”里包恩一转方向盘，迫近港口，如织游人的喧闹远离而去。

“……”沢田纲吉的无语一是因为服了里包恩的大言不惭，二是因为他说的确实有那么点道理。

他们是卡着时间到的，邮轮很快就要启程。为什么那么匆忙，真的就是一时兴起？这时沢田纲吉才想起一直没有露面的跟踪者，某种预感梗在心头。他的超直感告诉他要拿上那把枪。里包恩去后备箱拿行李时，沢田纲吉在大衣内侧偷偷藏好手枪，警觉观察周围的情况。

两年的安宁快乐让他作为杀手的敏感消失了许多，不会像里包恩那样，知道对方不会浪费一切利于狙杀的机会。里包恩故作检查行李，余光扫过沸沸扬扬送行的人群，锁定一切可疑目标。

有些船员看到里包恩的身影后便戴上墨镜，这是沢田纲吉捕捉到的信号。超直感告诉他这些船员身上似乎并无散发的恶意，但紧张就如不安分的野兽，咆哮声响彻四野，你无法逃脱这种烦扰。

沢田纲吉走到里包恩身边，即使表现得再自然，也逃不过朝夕相处的人的敏锐。里包恩让他把枪放回去：“你的‘救赎’呢？”

人群中有人将右手放入口袋，他们将目光一齐聚焦于同一点，里包恩从行李箱中摸出一把手枪，沢田纲吉则已把手放在枪托上：“我的原则是不滥杀无辜。”

“哼，是吗……那我就放心了，看来你可以真正面对自己的过去。”

先一步开枪的是沢田纲吉。借着鼎沸人群的骚乱，里包恩在敌人的火力压过来前一把将沢田纲吉搂入怀中，放低姿势，一个转身躲至车侧，对着天上猛开三枪。

沢田纲吉被这一举动惊到了：“你干什么？！”这属于直接把自己的方位暴露给敌人。

一位身材魁梧的船员从袖管中甩出枪，在堆积起的货箱的掩护下挤进逃离的人群，一个翻身跌坐里包恩身边。他们好不容易制造出的人墙隔离快要流至尽头，里包恩用力把沢田纲吉推进船员的怀中，却怎么样都难以摆脱他紧紧拽住自己袖子的手。沢田纲吉彻底明白了，无论是时间还是地点，都在里包恩的计划之中。

身后是此起彼伏的枪声与好似来自地狱的尖叫。

“你只给了我五分钟，”沢田纲吉的声音止不住颤抖，“让我来面对你精心准备的计划？”

船员是里包恩的合伙人，明示他们最多只剩一分钟留给他们用来别离。

“蠢纲，听我说完，”里包恩刻意用了日语，此时此刻只有他们才能心意相通，就好像接下来的所有，是只属于他们的、天地也无所得知的秘密，“船上有我的人，他负责东亚的贸易，可以告诉你如何换乘回到你的家乡。”

沢田纲吉想要反驳，已经几乎不知理智为何物，在刚要开口的瞬间，一发子弹越过人群打中了车顶，他们甚至能看清四溅的火花。

“你的船票和通行证我都已经转交给船员了。”

里包恩一直都认为沢田纲吉很脆弱，但直至今日他才亲眼见到沢田纲吉澄澈的眼眸中覆盖一层润湿与朦胧，才知道他并不畏惧拿起曾伤害他的冰冷金属。这一点他想错了，蠢纲比他认识的任何人都要坚强，成长得都要迅速。沢田纲吉有他自己的一套生存法则，这时里包恩深谙在蠢纲本来的世界里，他可以走得更远。

“如果我有幸能被你想起，”里包恩的左手不常持枪，点了点沢田纲吉的帽子，“记得我在这里……”

点了点他的额头：“在这里……”

最后是他的心脏：“在这里。”

指尖传来的跳动，在里包恩的回味中一遍又一遍震撼着他的世界。

情况急剧恶化，沢田纲吉被船员硬生生拉开。里包恩控制自己不去理会他的眼泪和回望，从副驾驶处跳入驾驶座，飞速启动车子转身驶离。飞弹击中玻璃，苍白的裂纹以弹孔为中心如藤蔓爬满后窗，属于里包恩的最后一瞬背影也被那如梦碎般的屏障抹消于沢田纲吉的视野之中。

邮轮的气鸣声宛如响彻四海之间的呜咽。如果不是因为这场闹剧，或许此时海港之前会有人随之落泪吧。

逃离时的走神对杀手来说是定时炸弹，但里包恩似乎忘不了还是闯入耳中的声嘶力竭。蠢纲好像在喊“如果十秒以后你没站在我身边”，里包恩不禁笑起来，把它在回忆的深处落锁珍存。他很想回答如果十秒以后我没站在你身边，那你就对我开枪，因为那是我的失职。

拐入郊区的里包恩已然找寻不见海港的踪影。对方人手从这里开始迅猛增加，一发子弹彻底打碎了后窗，里包恩的侧脸挂上一道细长的血痕。

八个方向火力势均，里包恩在被包围的霎时将几近报废的车辆停在十字路口正中央，手持双枪，用枪口抬了抬帽檐。

“Chaos.”

End.


End file.
